


Amber and Blue

by PineappleFireLord



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pining, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleFireLord/pseuds/PineappleFireLord
Summary: Basically Sokka flirts with Zuko from the very beginning because, well, his type is people who can beat him up. What can I say, hes a man of taste
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220





	1. I Do Not Think He Is Patronizing You

**Author's Note:**

> just... enjoy this summary of how many terrible attempts at flirting Sokka gets in throughout their travels under the guise of 'battle strategy'

Anger, he was so _angry_ , the firenation was attacking his home again. He screamed out a warcry as he charged at the clear leader with his spear. Said leader snatched the spear, snapped it in half and absolutely handed his ass to him when he went in to land a punch. Instead of landing a punch he was thrown over the man's shoulder and landed in the snow. _Oh._ _He's strong_. And he didn't actually try to kill him. Sokka felt his heart flip but he needed to focus. Of course though, Aang slid in and managed to surrender as the avatar before he could manage to scramble to his feet.

Soon after the ship departed Sokka and Katara were on Appa (who surprisingly could actually fly) making their way to the ship to rescue Aang. Not long after flying they spotted the ship, and Aang falling off the side "Aang! No!" Katara screeched out at the thought of losing the hope she only just found. However seconds later Aang shot up in a water twister and absolutely pummeled the crew before landing landing on the ship and falling out of exhaustion.

They landed on the ship and ran to the fallen bald monk. "I dropped my staff" Aang pointed over to the side of the ship. Sokka ran over, snagging it off the ground and feeling a harsh tug from the other end. That tug came from none other than the man who handed his ass to him earlier. " _Hey pretty boy~_ " he flirted before knocking his head with the end he was holding until he fell off.

Sokka laughed to himself before running back to help everyone hop onto Appa, his sister managing to freeze his feet instead of the soldiers just before getting on herself. Groaning to himself he picked the ice with his boomerang and hopped onto Appa as soon as the ice was off his feet.

\--

They didn't see Zuko again until Kyoshi Island while Sokka was training/flirting with Suki in uniform. He sure did have a type, so did she and he wasn't really... it. "Come quick! We're under attack!" They glanced at eachother before running out of the training rooms and out to the town. There he was, riding on a rhino lizard, in his fancy firenation soldier uniform, but without his helmet this time? This should be simple enough,, the Kyoshi warriors all went after the soldiers, knocking them off as well as Zuko, theres his chance to strike. When he managed to run at Zuko with his fans he couldnt help it " _need a fan flame babe?_ " He was never subtle, nor was he good with flirting. Zuko just flipped him over and stepped on the back of his head "I don't need you **patronizing** me ponytail" the growl in his voice set his face in red flames as he flushed. But Zuko walked away and called out to Aang, egging him out of hiding.

They had to get out of there, so they did; but of course Aang had to put the fire out with the Unagi. Show off. "Flame babe?" Katara had apparently heard his comment and now felt the need to mock him.

"Look, im not good at teasing people like him, yknow, firebenders and all" he laughed "it worked tho, he was distracted for a bit"

"And so were you" they bickered back and forth for what felt like forever as they flew away from Kyoshi island

\--

The next time they see Zuko was at the fire sage temple. Right when they had an opening for Aang to go in to talk to Roku Zuko seemed to manage to grab him. Not getting very far though with Aang being able to surprise him with airbending out of his hold and jump in. Then the irritatingly present admiral Zhao showed up and had them all chained up, Zuko right across from him and Katara. "Didn't work out for you, did it _amber baby_ " That earned him an angry glare and... was that a growl? _Oh that was nice_

"Youre one to talk ponytail, you're in chains too" the snap back was amusing to say the least.

"Who are you calling ponytail? You both have ponytails" Katara snickered.

"Don't **patronize** me!" The firebender snapped, earning giggles from the two siblings.

Of course in the end Zuko got away but so did they. Riding on Appa, Katara couldn't keep in her laugh "I swear, him calling you ponytail was funny. Considering his hair is like... **THAT** "

\--

Dang conspiring with pirates for a scroll and the avatar. Zuko sure has weird ways of finding them. "Hand over the boy and I'll return your scroll" the scarred firebender demanded.

"Wait. You're handing over the Avatar for a silly scroll? Wow _golden baby_ you sure have the ability to convince people to give you more than you give them huh~" Sokka said both the egg on the prince and the pirates, but mostly to see the confused and irritated expression Zuko made in response to his flirting.

"Wait. He's the Avatar?" A pirate asked

"Sure is, and im sure he'd fetch you alot more than some scroll"

"Watch your mouth peasant!" Zuko snapped

"Yeah Sokka, you really should watch your mouth" Aand said in an anxious voice

Of course a fight ensued and the gAang escaped the clutches of the prince yet again.

"Wow, _**golden baby**_? Didn't know you had a thing for his eyes Sokka~" katara mocked as they flew away on Appa

"I do not! I just wanted to see what response I'd get" he retorted

"What do you mean? You always get the same response ' ** _dont patronize me peasant_**!' " Aang chimed in and they all fell into laughter

Meanwhile Zuko was fuming to his Uncle "not only did I lose my ship, that water tribe peasant managed to patronize me yet again!"

"I do not think he is patronizing you Prince Zuko." Iroh said simply which only resulted in Zuko storming off.

\--

It had been a long time since they had seen Zuko but when they did Sokka sure wasn't expecting to be paralyzed by a tongue and carried by the prince, let alone have him whisper " ** _caught you peasant_** " in his ear before flinging him onto the back of the beast that paralyzed him.

Of course he could have talked but that phrase kept swimming in his thoughts 'caught you' _dang_ , he was in deep, and with the enemy for crying out loud.

Using the perfumes was quick and lucky thinking but they managed to get away and this time he only said "see you next time you're **_highness_** " of course Katara found his retort funny, luckily though she didn't tease him this time.


	2. It's The Principle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Zuko become friends(towards the end) and let's just say it spells disaster for Sokka from this chapter on. 
> 
> This one is more so plot I guess, and I took Zuko's words directly from the episode so that is not at all my, yknow, work. 
> 
> I also skipped the boiling rock because I'm sure Zukka fans have read that scene over and over and over again by now, not much you can do with it at this point. 
> 
> Regardless! I hope you enjoy the update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, his type is people who can beat him up. And he's terrible at flirting. Katara is only slightly supportive right now, cuz y'know she's got a grudge as strong as the odor on Iroh's smelly sandal

It had been months since they'd last seen Zuko, Katara being the last to see him, and talk to him at both the north pole **AND** Ba Sing Se. Since then they had plotted the invasion, and failed the invasion with Azula being three steps ahead of them. After the invasion the gAang too refuge in the western air temples, finally having a place where they could hide out for a decent amount of time.

...

The morning after they arrived Katara made the group breakfast and kept eyeing Sokka while he ate. As Sokka took his last bite Katara approached him "hey Sokka, I need to talk to you privately" 

"O... kay?" He said confused at her tone Setting for his plate he stood and followed Katara further away from the group. "What do you need to talk about?" 

"You're not just mocking Zuko, you're flirting with him... aren't you?" 

"Wha-" 

"Ive seen how you flirted with Suki, and with Jet, which by the way, **_rude_**. Its so obvious. There's something between all of them that you like I just can't put my finger on it" 

"Uh... they could all easily kick my butt?" 

Katara looked him up and down "you," she paused as a huge grin spread on her face "are such an idiot, ~~bottom~~ " 

" ** _Katara_**!" His face was flushed but they proceeded their bickering of "am not" and "are too" on their way back to the group. 

Later on they were flying around just to get their minds off things, though of course they werent in the air for long before coming down to land "alright, now that we've relaxed we need to make a plan to find Aang a Firebending teacher" Sokka said as they all dropped off of Appa. 

"I think that'll have to wait" Toph said and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. 

When Appa moved enough for the fire prince to be in view he spoke "hello, Zuko here" Sokka's jaw practically dropped, he didnt know Zuko had cut his ponytail. He looked amazing with this new look to say the least. The world seemed to slow down when he was looking at him, he was absolutely starstruck. "Zuko" he tried to sound angry, but more so sounded surprised. 

An elbow jabbed into his side broke him out of his starstruck trance. He turned his head to see Katara glaring at him. "You might be surprised to see me here" 

"Not really, you have followed us all over the world pretty boy" Sokka couldnt help himself. The blushing response this time was worth it. 

"Yeah, uh, well, anyways, I just wanted to say that I've changed, and I'm good now." Zuko's voice was so awkward, he clearly wasn't used to voicing anything that wasn't angry, Sokka seemed to tune everything out until Katara threw water his way, correction, bent water at him to knock him over, screaming at him to leave. And he did. 

"Are you kidding me!? How could he possibly think we'd trust him, ugh maybe he caught on to your flirting, I mean, you said nothing except ' ** _you follow us all over the world, pretty boy_** ' ugh!" Katara was ranting when Toph interrupted 

"He was being honest the whole time, you know." 

"What, Sokka calling him a pretty boy?"

"Well, _yeah_ , but not what I was talking about"

"Yeah, well, we still won't trust him" 

"I hear you, but you seem to fail to understand one major point. Aang needs a firebending teacher, we can't think of a **_single_** person to help, and one shows up to us on a _silver platter_ and you won't even **THINK ABOUT IT!?** " She was angry enough to slam her feet on the ground causing the buildings to shake.

"Im not having Zuko as my firebending teacher" Aang cut in 

Toph stormed off after a moment "I'm starting to wonder who's realy the **blind** one around here!" 

.... 

The next morning, Toph pummeled through the wall and stand offishly told them Zuko burnt her feet, but said it was in self defense because she started him. Katara started healing Toph's feet and set her in the fountain only to have an explosion hit close by. 

"What was that?!" Toph screamed as they all took cover behind a wall 

"Its combustion man! He's back!" Sokka yelled over the sound of another explosion. 

" _ **STOP**_!" The sound of Zuko's voice could be heard from where they hid. Sokka peaked around the corner just in time to seem him fall off the edge, his heart stopped. He tried to help them and he fell, did he... _did he just die_? His worries were calmed when he saw Zuko pulling himself up on a root. 

After managing to get an angle on combustion man and the air settling Zuko approached them. "Look I know I didn't explain myself well yesterday." He paused and took a breath "I've been through alot in the past few years, and its been hard. But I'm realizing I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I though I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that noone can give you your honor, its something that you earn yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is help you restore balance to the world." He paused and turned to Toph, bowing in apology "im sorry for what I did to you, it was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender i need to be more careful with my bending so I don't unintentionally hurt people" 

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher" Aang responded before telling his story. 

By the end of the interaction Zuko had joined their team and Sokka was leading him to his room "here you go, home sweet home, for now, get comfy _fire boy_ " sokka expected a glare or a blush or well, some sort of response besides the little half smile he got. He nodded awkwardly and then turned to leave. Running into Aang on the way out "okay, this is going to be **weird** " 

.... 

By the time they got back from The Boiling Rock Sokka and Zuko were pretty close, Sokka still flirting at him and getting a flustered face in response. 

Suki moved over to Zuko's side at dinner the night they got back "hey Zuko, want a way to get back at Sokka for all his flirting?" 

"Yes _please_ " 

Suki couldnt help but snicker in response "flirt back, but keep your voice how it normally is, turn his flirty nickname on him. He likes you because you can _easily overtake him_ , so if you take charge in the flirting he won't know how to respond." 

"Aren't you two together?" 

"Nah, I'm with one of my warriors" 

Zuko paused for a moment "okay, I'll give it a try" he said before standing and walking off 

"This is about to get _interesting_ " Suki muttered to herself with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. 

The very next morning Sokka made a flirt towards Zuko at breakfast while sitting around the fire "So, hows your morning going _pretty boy~_ " 

"I dont know Sokka, how's _your_ morning going?" He didnt even look up as he took his last bite of food and walked off, leaving Sokka flustered and confused. 

"Did... did he just... _flirt back_?" Katara managed to catch Sokka's attention with her question. 

"Yeah, yeah... I think he did" 

"Ugh, I can't believe your courting the **enemy** " 

"He's not the enemy anymore Katara!" 

"It's the principle" she waved he hand to gesture at this invisible so called _principle_.


End file.
